User talk:TrekkieCub314
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Dead Stop (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 00:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Unless it is vandalism, content should not be removed from talk pages, even if it seems resolved or irrelevant. You never know what might help people in the future. 31dot (talk) 03:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, that makes sense. Wasn't sure if it should stay or not as it was due to me not paying attention to the page. --TrekkieCub314 (talk) 03:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey there. Please take a moment and go through Memory Alpha's image use policy before uploading more images. jpg is preferred instead of png images and the ones you've uploaded are in a really poor quality beside missing citation and copyright. Personally I don't see a point to fill the talk page of the article instead of adding the information to the article. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Tom (talk) 12:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm getting images from Netflix, so I'm not sure how high-quality they can be. The reason I'm putting images into the talk page is to confirm that the unnamed aliens I'm seeing are, in fact, unnamed. I've added copyright templates to the images I've uploaded, but I'm not entirely sure what to do regarding the citation part of the image description. Are there some examples somewhere? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 13:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Look at any other image on the wiki. The citation would give a brief description and a reference to the episode the image is from. -- sulfur (talk) 14:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again, please note that screen captures should be in JPEG format, and should not contain watermarks or other external artifacts. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:45, November 6, 2017 (UTC)